Lotso and Timon's Summer
by Manafichu
Summary: Hana has a lot of toys. Two of them are Lotso and Timon, and she takes them on vacation. But an incident happens to Lotso on the way to Syracuse. Will Lotso ever have a nice vacation, and get along with Timon? Contains other anime/movies/cartoons
1. The Ruined Talent Show

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Green Cloud Talent Search! "said My Melody, a bunny who wore a pink hood and had a white body, along with a bow on one of her ears. "Our grand prize will be a special day out tomorrow! Here comes entry number 1, Lotso!"

A teddy bear came out on stage and began twirling a baton. He sang,

"If you point your hands to the sun,

And swing your body from side to side

You'll bathe in a shower of light

Today is another sparkling day, all right!"

Timon, who had just joined the family of toys, was waiting for his act. He wore a hula outfit, and he danced to music anytime he heard a catchy song.

A few minutes later, Lotso's act was almost finished, and the last verses of the song were:

"So dance the ganbalance

And relax your nervousness, too

Step on the earth on tiptoe

Let's engrave the rhythm of life~! Oh! Yes!

Your destiny is good luck! Everything is jumping around!

Pretty Cure magic, happy coming, hey!"

Everyone cheered. Now, it was Timon's turn, Lotso was pulled out for the act again.

"Luau!  
>If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat<br>Eat my buddy Lotso here because he is a treat  
>Come on down and dine<br>On this tasty swine  
>All you have to do is get in line<br>Aaaare you achin'?  
>Yup yup yup<br>Foooor some bacon?  
>Yup yup yup<br>Heeee's a big pig  
>Yup yup<br>You could be a big pig too!

Oy!"

Then, Timon and Lotso screamed for no reason. At that point, the lights WENT OUT!

It was bedtime. This was all from the mind of a teen girl named Hana Kurumi, who had all those toys, even some Japanese ones, because she enjoyed anime. She had a twin sister named Momoko. In a few days, she was going on a trip to Oswego for a wedding. They did many fun things previously, like go to see several movies, going to both amusement parks in the area, and go to the beach. Hana had got Timon from a store in the mall.

While Ashley was sleeping, Timon and Lotso were talking.

"My owner is going to Oswego. I've only been on one vacation, when we went to Florida for a wedding." Lotso said.

"Has anyone you've meet gone there?" Timon asked.

"Well, Ashley has a Spiky eared Pichu who went there. It sounded good, because Hana's cousins swam in the pool every night. When she went, one of Hana's cousins just graduated. Plus, it's a road trip!" Lotso said.

"Big brother!" said a cute voice.

"Puppet! You're supposed to be asleep!" Lotso said. "Like I was saying, it takes about 6 hours to get there. The hotel is a brand called Best Western, and there is an ice cream store next to it. And Pichu said she found a Chingling at a Rite Aid across the street from the hotel, and they danced to 'The Twist' on an awards show after they came back home from the trip."

Timon said, "Are you gonna do anything afterwards?"

Lotso said, "We get to go to New York City. My mommy got a Lotso that came before me from the same brand of store you were brought from yesterday morning in the city before a Thanksgiving parade, but we got to know each other, and I won't be angry if she did replace me. Anyway, I got this tag!"

Lotso showed a tag. It was pink with white dots. "This has my owner's mom's cell phone number, because I heard Ashley claim it was that. On the back, it shows a website you can visit, , and my ID number that you enter there. Pichu wore it once to the movies."

Timon was shocked. "Maybe I can try one time?"

Lotso said, "Of course you can! Anyway, there is a Japanese book store, a Toys R Us with a Ferris Wheel, FAO my Schwartz, but I've never been there, and of course, a college that Hana's brother is going to. You'll enjoy it!"

Timon said, "Great! I am excited for the trip!"

*****Hana is not my real name, and I used it as a placeholder for my real name. Hana and Momoko were randomly generated, although they can be Ojamajo (Magical) DoReMi characters. Kurumi comes from Pretty Cure's characters Erika Kurumi and Milk (a Pretty Cure mascot who turned into a human)'s human form's first name. Timon is from The Lion King, My Melody is a Sanrio (They made Hello Kitty) character who had her own anime, Onegai My Melody, Lotso is the main antagonist of Toy Story 3 (but the Lotso shown here is nice, and he is often hungry and hates begin left alone without his owner), and the Puppet is a purple puppet which has some importance in Toy Story 3, but you'll see where she is at the end. She does not get a speaking role. The two parks mentioned are Adventureland (Yes, the one that inspired the movie!) and Splish Splash, a water park. The other toys, Spiky Eared Pichu and Chingling are from Pokemon.****


	2. Lotso Throw Up Bear

Lotso found himself a few days later, on Hana's brother's birthday in a pink dress that looked like Sleeping Beauty's dress, and in Hana's family car. They had to drop off the betta fish, Piplup and Ran.

Lotso, Hana, and Timon watched several movies on the way there, but a few minutes after the second movie finished, Hana threw up on LOTSO! Hana's parents had to stop at a gas station to change her clothes. Luckily, the throw-up did not get on Timon! The car stopped again to find the remote for the car DVD player.

A few hours later, they stopped to eat at Cracker Barrel, and Hana left Timon and Lotso in the car.

"Lotso, did you think that was a rough day?" Timon said.

"Hana didn't mean to do that, right, Timon?" Lotso said sickly.

"Yes, I heard her apologize to you." Timon explained to Lotso, "But don't worry, you will get cleaned soon!"

"They were going to THROW ME AWAY! THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULDN'T LOVE ME NO WAY, NO HOW! SHE MIGHT EVEN START PLAYING WITH YOU MORE!"

"Whoa, calm down, stop being angry, Lotso!" Timon said.

"OK." Lotso said. The evil had gone away.

Hana's family came back many minutes later. They went to the hotel.


End file.
